Rainy Cliches
by sydni the sarcastic
Summary: Don't you just hate how sad scenes in movies always take place in the rain well so does Gilbert and a certain Canadian is going to help him with his plan to avoid movie cliches! Most likely a one-shot unless someone gives me ideas to continue! so i hope you enjoy!


How did I get here? Standing in front of my house, rain pouring down, watching as Mattie walks away? How cliché it would be if this were some teenage breakup story? I mean rain seriously, its so old school. I'm gonna make it my goal to never have a sad situation in the rain it always has to be sunny! I thought as I make my way into my house. I don't see why rain is always viewed as negative.

This is gonna be an awesome plan, to; make the rain as awesome as me, I already have a head start in my plans with what happened today… yeah! That's all I need, more moments like today and I succeed for sure. "This is going to be awesome!" I shout as I close the door behind me making sure to slam it because in 3…2…1…

"GILBERT! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO SLAM THE DOOR?" Ahh right on time! That would be my brother, Ludwig, the king of the "stick-up-the-ass" tribe. I'm surprised I don't see woodchips flying out of his mouth when he speaks, that's how far up the stick is. "And why the hell are you just standing there you're getting water all over the floor, I told you, you should have brought an umbrella and…blah… blah… blah" I knew another lecture was coming and I wasn't even going to attempt to listen to the crap that was coming out of my brothers mouth. I had tried before and all I got was a headache and a great plan to kill the annoying prick.

"Ja, whatever West, I'm done with this, I'm not gonna listen to you badger me like an old biddy. I'll go change" I say hoping that west would just go to clean up the mess I will inevitably(and on purpose) make on the way to my room and not ask the questions I knew I wouldn't want to give the answer to. It would seriously dampen my awesomely good mood!

"Fine Gilbert, but may I ask what were you even doing earlier, after school today you just disappeared? Was something the matter?"

Damn it, he asked, nosey little bastard! "None of your business, Homofuerst! I had plans, end of story." If looks could kill I think I would have been dead a long time ago because West defiantly had the glare mastered but it was so worth it! I mean he deserved it, acting like he's the parent or protective older brother, that's my job! I thought as I bolted to the stairs that led to my room, not that I was scared or anything, that would be totally awesome, especially because West is my little brother, a year younger!

Although maybe calling him a duke of homosexuality was a bit harsh, but it's not like I'm exactly straight either. I just don't have a partner like he does…or do I? I know this isn't a good question but I don't even know. Some stuff happened today, my 'plans', and I'm not sure how I should take it, I've never actuality been in a real relationship. I've had one night stands and random flings sure, I'm part of the bad touch trio after all. If I didn't do that I'd just be some pathetic high school guy bemoaning my life to anyone who is dumb enough to listen. Totally unawesome!

Upon entering my room I find it… the same as I left it, a complete shit storm. Clothes all over the floor, bed, dresser (but not in it), mirror, etc. I really should do something about that sometime; it would be nice not to fall on my face every morning because my foot gets stuck in a shirt! But as everyone knows I'm too awesome for cleaning and I don't want Luddy snooping in my room. He does that enough by just asking questions like 'what happened earlier?' what happened is not the type of stuff bros talk about.

_~flash back to just before the end of school~_

"… and that is the end of today's class, you have five minutes until the bell rings, please don't line up at the door. Oh, and have a great weekend class" Mrs. Renick told us, futilely thinking that we would listen to her request in the slightest. I know I don't listen to her, even when she's saying something that would be on the test later. Maybe I would if she seemed like she knew what she was talking about and…

"Hey mon ami, isn't that your ex out there with that sign that has your name on it?" my friend Francis asked, interrupting me in my teacher bashing. The statement causing me to move from my seat to move from my seat, two away from the windows and with no doubt confirm that Francis is indeed right.

Ivan Braginski is standing in the schools courtyard holding a large sheet of cardboard informing me of the unfinished business that I wasn't aware we had. When I finally gathered the courage to leave his emotional abuse I made it clear that I wanted nothing more to do with him, that my awesomeness deserved better than his drunken rants and jealous accusations. *_sigh_* "Well Francis, I guess I expected this to come eventually, at least I have a chance in a physical fight, these awesome muscles aren't for nothing you know!" I put as much bravado in that sentence as I can, I don't want them to know him unawesomely scared I am right now.

"Oui, but do you really have to go through with it, can't you just avoid him? He will forget about you eventually, right?

"Nein, he wants to make one last show of his power, I think he's really moved on but Ivan just doesn't want me to feel like I've won, he wants to have the last laugh, so to speak." I tell him sounding way calmer than I thought was even possible, I wonder how the hell I did it. "Anyway I need to take care of this so I won't be able to meet up with you and Toni later. Speaking of can you tell him I can't make it for me, damn it sucks not having our last class together." As the bell rings I'm ready to go, 'I am awesome' is my mantra and I won't let any asshole make me feel otherwise ever again." Well see ya tomorrow Franny, I'll call you tonight, kay?"

"D'accord, do what you must, but I had better hear from you before the night is out or u will personally hunt you down, and never leave you alone from that moment forward. Then you will never be able to live with the guilt of ruining my fabulous chances at amour!"

"Keseseses, actually Franny I think I would be able to live just fine with that its getting my ass kicked that I'm not so thrilled about. But don't worry I will awesomely remember to call you." I shout over my shoulder as I run out of the classroom ready to do this and go home to forget about it all ASAP! All I can do is hope that Ivan's interest in that new Chinese kid will somehow make him go easy on me, as I make my way across the courtyard to where Ivan is standing.

"Kolkolkol, so I see you came, maybe you're not as worthless as I thought da?" he tells me as he savagely punches me in the gut repeatedly, until I fall to the ground, somehow still clinging to consciousness. As I fall I see the storm clouds rolling in to signal my utter defeat, just like in any movie worth its weight in the box office. "Well looks like I was wrong, you are still as weak as ever, I guess I should be a good person and put you out of your misery, da?" he said while raising his foot to deliver a swift kick to the ribs, when he was interrupted with a soft, almost too quiet to be heard, voice.

"L-leave him a-alone, you b-brute. W-what'd he e-ever do to you?!" A slim, blond haired boy stuttered from a small distance away. The only thing making him the slightest bit formidable was the hockey sick gripped in his pale hands, and the glint of determination in his violet eyes almost completely hidden by the thick glasses covering them.

"Ah, Matvey that is no way to talk to a team mate, if anything you should be helping me take out this trash. I will make sure to put in a good word to coach for you, da?" said calmly as if talking about the incoming rain. The other boys face was twisted into a viscous scowl at the end of this statement, overpowering his reserved nature, with his anger.

"Ivan, you know I don't need a good word, if anything I would have to put in a good word for you if you wanted to get anywhere. Now I know you've seen me use a hockey stick and if you don't want to be the puck I suggest you go right now and leave Gilbert alone." At this Ivan looked livid, but he seemed to know better than to challenge the blond, and stalked away as the first raindrop came from the sky, signaling my salvation instead of my destruction. "Are you alright Gilbert? I came to help as s-soon as I saw w- what was going on. B-boy do I h-hate I-ivan." The boy asked seeming to gain his stutter again as his anger dissipated.

"Ja, I'm fine, but how do you know who I am? I don't think I've ever talked to you, I don't even know your name.

"Oh my goodness, I-I'm sorry. M-my name is Matthew, and I'm i-in a few of your c-classes, but I usually s-sit in the b-back. So I g-guess you wouldn't s-see me, since you're a-always with your f-friends." Matthew rambled on as I thought back and realized that I did know him. He was the awesomely cute boy that was always so quiet; I hadn't realized it, because I'd never seen an angry look on his face before now.

"I remember you now! I've always wondered what your name was but I could never find you after class to ask you! Who knew it'd take me getting beat up to finally get it Keseseses" I just about shout while I make a failing attempt to get up and shake off the beating I've just received. Thankfully Matt sees my struggle and helps to pull me to my feet and keep me steady once I'm there.

"Haha I guess I d-don't like people m-much, I try to get away as soon a-as possible. And I'm s-still so sorry I s-should have gotten here sooner. I d-did hear him say s-something about an ex, b-but I didn't know it was you. L-let me make it u-up to you, we c-can go get s-something to eat, a-and get out of the r-rain before we get completely s-soaked"

"Don't worry about it Birdie, I don't blame you for this, I kinda expected it actually. And if I agree to your offer do I get to learn more about you, hmmm? It's only fair, for running away from me all this time in class, right?" I ask with my signature shit eating grin, as I watch Birdie turn red at my awesome nickname.

"B-birdie? A-and I guess I can do th-that, b-but only i-if you tell m-me about yourself t-too!" He demanded with as much pretend authority as he could muster. I swear it was the cutest thing I have ever seen, how anybody could not notice how adorable this guy was.

"Ja don't worry, I'll tell you my whole life story if you want, okay? Now let's go I'm already drenched!" I say hurriedly as we make our way to a small diner just a little ways from the school. Birdie almost carrying my full weight as I still try to regain my bearings until we get to a booth in the front of the dinner, both of us hungry as hell after that episode and ready to spew out our lives for the other to see.

_*forward to in front of Gils House*_

"I h-had a lot of f-fun G-gil. I hope w-we can hang o-out again s-soon."

"Ja, me too. i like you Birdie, I don't know why nobody notices you. You're a hell of a lot of fun to be around. Are you free next Friday, we can do something then? I mean we'll see each other in school and all but we could you know…" I ramble nervously. I can say I have never been so tongue tied in my life, what it is about this boy that makes me so hopeless. Luckily though that boy goes and helps me by interrupting my nonsense with that quiet laugh of his.

"Sure Gil I'd love to g-go out with y-you on Friday. H-here let me put my number in your phone; it won't g-get too w-wet in the r-rain will it?"

"Nein, I don't think it will, here you go." I hand him my phone and he quickly puts in his number in my phone.

"Here ya g-go Gilbert, I-I've got to go so text me soon o-okay" he said as he started to walk away, while unbeknownst to us we were both grinning like fools, simply high on life. And glad to have found the good fortune to find someone who actually cared. While standing in the pouring rain, outside my house, I think I found defense against the clichés in life.

_*back to the time before all these time skips happened*_

After getting dressed in dry clothes I pick up my phone to call Francis, not only did I promise to call him I need some advice. This may not be stuff that brothers talk about, but romantic French and hopeless Prussians sure do. I think my life is gonna get even more awesome from here on out, no movie expectations are going to stop me.

Me: 1 Clichés: 0


End file.
